Days At Genm High
by dragonkingcranieum
Summary: Gemn High: A school dedicated to the students with the most potential. However it is ruled by a principal with a God complex, with teachers and students who are almost as weird as he is. Follow Emu and everyone else in this glorious mess of a school.
1. Chapter 1

Days At Genm High Lesson 1:

I'm a new student!

It was a calm day, the sun was shining, cherry blossoms were blooming and for students, it was the start of the school semester. It was the start of a year of hardships, stress, good times and bad times alike. We come across two teenagers, both obvious of their close relationship with each other. The two boys are heading to a prominent high school known as Gemn High, a school where only the most talented people in the country are allowed as the head of the school states, "ONLY THOSE CHOSEN BY KAMI HIMSELF ARE WORTHY!"

The two boys walking are a junior and a second year who have both transferred to this school after moving, "Ah, so here's our first day at our new school! Are you excited bro?" said one of the brothers, who wore black pants with a blocky pattern on them, a black jacket with a pink shirt underneath and a baggy hairstyle.

"I...s-sure...a-am...bro..." the other brother, who wore a white jacket with a plain yellow shirt underneath and red pants, meeking responded.

The pink shirted brother looked annoyed at the other, "Come on Emu! Don't tell your nervous for your first day! You've BEEN through this kinda stuff already!" The brother complained.

"I-I...k-know…Parad...it's just...this is GENM HIGH! A school f-for geniuses! Of

c-course I would be nervous!" the white jacketed brother, named Emu, explained.

The pink shirted brother, named Parad, just slapped emu on the back as a response, "Come ON emu! It doesn't matter if it's for smart people! A school is a school! And you're a smart guy! Stop getting so worked up!" Parad Rebutted.

"Th-thanks...bro...I'll try not to get so worked up..." Emu sighed in relief at his brother's words, throughout their childhood Parad had always been there for Emu whenever he was down, unsure or scared, he acted like a big brother to him, even though he was the oldest of the two.

Parad turned his head to notice something and yelled at emu as he moved back, "Bro watch out!"

"Huh-" Emu had no time to react as a tall, brown haired girl wearing a pink shirt crashed into Emu. The two fell and the contents of their bags bursted out onto the sidewalk.

"Ah...what the heck-" Emu realized that the girl was on top of him and both his and her faces turned red.

The girl picked herself up and bowed at Emu at what happened, "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! I WAS JUST RUNNING TO SCHOOL AND HAPPENED TO CRASH INTO YOU! I'M SO SORRY!" She repeatedly bowed at Emu.

Emu, with Parad helping him pick up his books and papers off the ground. Replied in a shy tone of voice, "Oh...it-it's...fine...a-are you okay though?"

The girl nods in response, "Yeah...are you okay? I'm really sorry if I hurt you…" With all her things packed neatly inside her backpack once more, she quickly took off, still very red faced from the encounter.

Emu stands there, silent until Parad puts his shoulder around emu and shakes him, "Woooow Emu! I never took you for a womanizing type!" Parad Chuckles.

Emu's face turns even more red, "w-what?! p-parad! t-that was by complete accident!"

Parad taps emu's shoulder a few times, "Welll, that IS true, but that doesn't mean you didn't like it…" Parad gave Emu a grin.

Parad continued to talk, "You know...I've heard a legend around here about this sidewalk. If a man and a woman bumped into each other here, they'll fall in love!"

Emu's face turned from embarrassment to disbelief. "I-Is...that...really...true?"

Parad Smirks, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, who knows?" Parad starts to run to their school, "Now come on Emu! You don't wanna be late on your first day do you?!"

Emu starts running as well, trying to catch up to his brother, "Parad! Wait up!" this, was the start, of a long, chaotic and exciting year at Genm High.

NEXT LESSON:

Dan: Hello everyone, KAMI DA here, welcome to my prestigious school, try not to upset me if you KNOW what's good for you, and look forward to the next episode, where you all be graced by my presence!

Kiriya: and mine!

Dan: shut up student!

NEXT LESSON, A GOOD FIRST DAY WITH NO THANK YOU?

Hiiro: why wasn't I shown?

Dan: because you're not as amazing as KAMI DA!


	2. Chapter 2

Days at Genm High Episode 2:

A good first day with no thank you?

The brothers finally arrived at the front gate of Genm High, with Emu completely out of breath. "Why...did...you...do that?!"

Parad chuckled, "Oh come on Emu! It's fun to play games with you!" 

Emu stared at Parad's face with slight anger and annoyance. 

The two brothers noticed an abundant of students out at front yard of the school. All of them looking a stand in the center of the yard. A man in a grey suit is on the top of the stand, holding a microphone.

Emu, confused about what's going on, asks one of the student's beside him, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Shhh, the principal is going to give us a welcoming speech." The student answered.

The Principal tapped on the microphone to check if it was on and takes a deep breath, "Students, staff, I'd like to be the first one to congratulate you in being here, as you were all chosen by Kami himself."

"I don't speak weeaboo..." one of the students whispered.

The Principal's eye begins to twitch as he slowly holds up the microphone to his mouth, "WHO IN THE WORLD SAID THAT?! WHO THE HELL INSULTED KAMI DA?! WHO?! WHOOOOOOOOOO?!" He screamed.

Everyone in the crowd froze up in fear when the principal yelled.

The Principal only got angrier at the silence, "WELL?! WHO'S THE WISE GUY WHO THINKS HE CAN INSULT THE KAMI DA KNOWN AS DAN KUROTO! SPEAK UP NOWWW!"

The students remained silent in fear of their principal.

The Principal was enraged, "SOOOOO...NO ONE'S GOING TO SAY WHO DID IT?! THEN HOW ABOUT THIS?! IF THE PERSON WHO SAID THAT DOES NOT SPEAK UP I WILL BE SUSPENDING ALL THE STUDENT'S IN THIS SCHOOL!"

A student with messy hair and handwipes in his pockets stepped forward. "Um...right here sir…"

Kuroto moves his body like a puppet to look at the student, "WHAT IS YOUR NAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

The Student meekly spoke, "My name is Masato Kusaka sir."

"WELL THEN KUSAKA! HOW WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WERE THE JANITOR FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR?!" The Principal angrily asked.

"Wait what? Sir you can't possibly make me be the janitor the whole year." Kusaka was interrupted by the principal's yelling, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO! I AM THE PRINCIPAL! AND EVEN MORE THEN THAT, I AM DAN KUROTO, ALSO KNOWN AS KAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kuroto points to a shed on the far right of the campus, "THERE'S A JANITOR UNIFORM IN THAT SHED! OUR LAST JANITOR QUIT ON ACCOUNT OF A LARGE MESS WITH A BUNCH OF EGGS SPLATTERED THROUGHOUT THE CAFETERIA! I EXPECT YOU TO BE DRESSED UP BY THE TIME I FINISH TALKING WITH THE REST OF THE STUDENTS!"

"..." Kusaka jetted to the shed when Dan kuroto was finished yelling at him.

Dan turned his face over to the students, he cleared his throat and let out the calm and mature voice he had before,"Sorry about that everyone, I was just setting an example. Now where was I?" The crowd, all reminded of Dan's previous behaviour, was silent in fear of what just happened.

"Ah yes, I welcome all you bright students to Genm High! I look forward to seeing you all for the next years of your life! Be grateful that you are being watched over by Kami himself, DAN KUROTO!" The principal shouted to the sky.

"Anyway, for the newcomers, enjoy your first day here at this school! Don't get in trouble like that Kucrapa kid!" Dan walked off the stand into his office as the assembly ended.

Emu noticed on his right the Kusaka kid had already put on his janitor uniform and was standing outside the shed. Emu was beading with sweat during the whole time the principal was chewing out Kusaka. He hoped him or his brother doesn't end up like him.

"Boy that was one heck of a principal am I right bro?" Parad asked Emu as they were walking to their new classrooms. He was the only one who wasn't scared during the principal's speech, all he did was let out a smile of interest. "That Dan Kuroto sure is a lot more interesting that principal at our last school." Parad cackled.

The two brothers reached Emu's first classroom. "Well looks like this your stop bro. I'll see you around, try to be less nervous than you usually are." Parad said as he patted Emu's shoulder and walked to his classroom down the hall.

Emu gulped, the entire situation he was facing was terrifying to him, here he was, without his brother, in a new school with a crazy principal, entering his first class. He poked his head into the classroom, trying to see who was in there.

"Well...here goes nothing…" Emu entered the classroom. The first person he noticed was the brown haired girl who he bumped into this morning.

Emu felt his his face burn up a little at the sight of her, he thought to himself, "No way, she's in the same class as me?! This can't be real! This is like a bad comic book plot...wow...even in my head that sounds bad…"

Emu wasn't sure where to sit. He wanted to sit next to the girl but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. The brown haired girl noticed Emu and waved to him nervously.

Before Emu could realize it, a student grabbed his arm and dragged him over, the student had black hair, sunglasses and a red jacket, "Hey you're the new kid aren't ya? I heard you just transferred here. The name's Kujo Kiriya, I'm your classmate."

"U-uh...h-hi there Kiriya..m-my name is E-Emu…" He meekly spoke. "You're not much of a talker are ya kid?" Kiriya chuckled and patted Emu's back, "Tell you what, stick with me and you might just survive this year, I got all the info you'll need." Kiriya said with a grin.

Emu's face lightened. "Thank you Kiriya…"

He couldn't believe it, he just made a friend in a new school and the class hasn't even started yet, to him, this felt like an accomplishment.

The teacher entered into the classroom and everyone sat down at their desks, "Good day class, my name is Kyotaro Hinata, I will be your homeroom teacher for the year."

Emu was to relieved that there was to see that his homeroom teacher seemed normal enough, unlike his possibly unstable principal.

Hinata continued, "I hope to see you all turn into great men and women one day."

His speech though was interrupted by a voice, "Heh, yeah right!" everyone in the classroom turned their heads to the corner of the classroom to see that the voice came from the student sitting in the corner. The student had black hair with a white streak in it, a yellow poncho with a black shirt underneath with a tiger and a rose in it's mouth on it.

"I'm pretty sure you care more about your paycheck then you do about the student's here," The Student stated.

"Ah yes, Taiga I've heard a lot about you. You have a track record of skipping class and disobeying rules. Know this my boy, I care about every student that comes into my classroom. I help them strive to be their best and to always have a smile on their faces. That includes you too." Hinata explained.

Emu was impressed by his teacher and his speech. Taiga, in response, made a lone "Tch" sound. "I'm only here to see to the fresh guppies and what they're made. Though I doubt they're worth any attention."

Taiga kicked up his feet onto the desk and leaned back on his chair. "Go on teach, resume the class." he said in a smug tone.

Hinata gave a small sigh and faced the rest of the class. "I apologize for that little interruption. As I was saying I hope to see that all of you become great people in the future. For today, I want all of us to know each other. Everyone will say their names and what they're good at. Starting with the first row." he pointed at the first 5 desks in front of him.

A single student stood up and stated his name in a monotone voice, he had brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt underneath a lab coat, "My name is Kagami Hiiro, I wish to know more about you all throughout the year." he sat back down at his desk.

"Hiiro, what are you good at?" Hinata asked.

"Math, English, Home Economics, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Phys Ed.." Hiiro began to list every school subject, club and sport in the school for the next 10 minutes, "...Programming and Tennis."

"Uhh, uh...what-oh thank you Hiiro for listing all of those subjects. So who's next?"

The entire class had been napping due to Hiiro's long list.

Everyone started to awaken from their quick little nap. The student next to Hiiro yawned, "Oh is it my turn? My name is Momose Saki. Pleased to meet you all. I'm very good at making sweets."

The entire class felt a calming and soothing presence by the sound of saki's voice, some of the student's started chatting to each other, "So nice...like a cool summer breeze…"

"Thank you Saki, next." Hinata looked at the next student next to Saki, the student was the brown haired girl Emu had bumped into earlier, "Hello there everyone, my name is Asuna Kirino, I'm a person who likes to help others and I can sing."

Hinata grew curious, "Oh you can sing? Well why don't you showcase your talent a little?"

Asuna thought about it, "I mean, I don't really sing a lot in public…sorry."

Hinata apologized, "Oh that's okay you don't have to sing, we can just move on." Hinata turned his head over to the next student, Kiriya Kujo.

Kiriya spoke, "What's up everyone, you can call Kiriya Kujo. I like to observe stuff and I'm a very honest person, any info you need you can come straight to me about it!"

"Thank you Kiriya. Sounds like you and Asuna are going to be very helpful to your classmates." Hinata smiled and turned his head over towards Emu.

Emu, realizing he was next, became extremely nervous. "Uhh...m-my n-name is Hojo E-Emu. I'm really good at video games...if that counts..." he said meekly.

"Video games huh?" Hinata asked curiously, "What's your favorite type of games?"

"My favorite genre of games is platformers, they can be extremely fun and challenging even if a lot of them can be short…" Emu answered.

"I see, thank you for sharing Emu." Minutes passed with everyone introducing themselves until the class ended.

Emu started walking down the hallway to his next class. He had a smile on his face, "The day is turning out pretty okay…" he thought to himself.

"I even made some new friends so far...I'm not sure Asuna is a friend though...she is rather nice...I hope I could get a little closer to her next time to talk…" Emu felt his heart beating a little faster at the thought of him getting to sit next to Asuna. 

"Wait...why is my heart beating so fast? This is weird..." Emu continued thinking.

Emu reached his next class, science. He peered into the room and noticed a man with two different colored shoes.

Emu enters the room and looks at the man, "Um...is this the science room?"

"Why yes it is, my name Sento Kiryu, you can call me , what's your name?" The man held two beakers, one filled with red liquid and the other blue in his hands while speaking to Emu.

"Um...I'm Emu Hojo…" He answered.

"Hmmm...Why don't you go find a seat Emu? You're the first one here anyway." Sento waves his hand to the direction of all the empty seats in the classroom.

"Make sure to find one that's a Best Match!" Sento Emphasized.

Emu tilted his head in response, "Best...match?"

Emu noticed in the back of the room a recycling container with a large pile of bottles and cans. "Oh don't mind those, I like to recycle, good for the planet." Sento said with a smile on his face.

Emu simply accepted the recent information, "I, um...okay…"

The rest of the class soon came into the room, and among them Emu noticed Asuna entering.

Emu felt his heart beat faster once more, "What's going on with my heart?" he thought to himself.

Asuna then sat in a seat in front of Emu, not noticing him at all.

Emu was panicking in his mind at this new development,"Oh my god...she's sitting next to me...what do I do?!"

After a few moments Emu tried calming himself down, "Okay Emu...calm down...she's just a student...and b-besides, she hasn't even noticed me yet!"

Asuna then looks around and sees Emu next to her. "H-Hey...aren't you that guy I bumped into earlier?"

Emu starts to internally scream, "...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Outside of his mind, Emu is sitting still, not moving or saying anything, "Um...hello? Are you there?" Asuna asked.

Emu, hearing Asuna's voice, snapped out of his internal panic and regained his senses, "Oh, umm...sorry, I umm...was thinking about...Games! Yeah I was thinking about games and nothing else!"

Asuna tilted her head a bit, "Um...alright? So...um, are you the person I bumped into earlier?"

Emu nodded his head, "I'm really sorry about that, I'm a very clumsy person sometimes."

Asuna started to shake her hands and head at that remark, "oh nononononononono! I should be apologizing, I'm the one who bumped into you, I'm very sorry about that…

Asuna paused for a second, "By the way…You're Emu right? I guess we have two classes together."

"Um, hehehe, yeah…" Emu meekly laughs and scratches the back of his head, smiling.

"Well then, I'll look forward to helping you this year. Let's both do our best!" Asuna says confidently, giving a bright smile to Emu.

The class bell rings, "Alright class hurry up and find a seat that's a best match for you so we can get class started." Sento told the class.

Everyone quickly found a spot and settled into their chairs.

Once every student found their seats, Sento began to speak, "Good morning everyone, I'm your science teacher for this year. My name is Sento Kiryu but you can call me Mr. Kiryu. Let's start things off with an icebreaker activity. I want all you to discuss with your neighbors what you guys have in common."

After hearing that news, Emu gulped and thought, "okay Emu...don't screw this up…" he turned his head to asuna, "S-so...what do you like to do...in your spare time?"

"W-well...I'm a fan of games…" Asuna meekly answered.

Emu in his mind starts jumping for joy. "OH MY GOD! SHE ACTUALLY LIKES GAMES?! WHAT?! HOW?! THIS IS MIND BLOWING! OKAY NOT REALLY BUT THIS IS STILL AWESOME!"

Emu on the outside meanwhile, he starts to freeze up a little.

Asuna started to look worried for him, "um...Emu? Are you okay?"

Emu regained his senses after a few seconds, "Oh...I'm really sorry...I was...s-spacing out…"

"Um...okay…" Asuna replied.

" wait...didn't you mention you liked games earlier? I guess we have something in common then!" Asuna brightly smiled.

Emu smiled back, "Yeah...," he then continued asking questions, "What's your favorite color?" What's your favorite food? What's your favorite game genre? What's your favorite console?"

Asuna started to answer these questions, "Pink, cupcakes, dancing games, and the Switch."

Emu started to look even more excited, "Really?! Me too! ...expect for the game genre, I'm more of a fan of platformers,"

"Wait, your favorite color is pink?" Asuna asked.

"Um...yeah?" Emu answered, a bit confused.

"Why, is it bad to have pink as a favorite color?

"No, no, it's fine! " Asuna shaking her hands to reassure Emu.

"It's just that...I just didn't expect you to have it as your favorite color…" Asuna explained.

"Alright class time's up. Let's hear what you and your partner have in common. Let's start with Emu and Asuna." Sento announced.

Asuna started to recollect what emu asked her, "well...our favorite color is pink, we both like video games and we both like cupcakes."

"You two are a surprising best match!" Sento excitedly proclaimed.

A random student yelled out, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"In due time my students, you'll know what a best match is." Sento said as he he shook his two bottles.

"...we're not gonna learn what that is are we?" Emu thought.

"Alright, who wants to share next?" Sento asked.

The teacher then turned towards Saki and Hiiro, who paired up together.

"Well Hiiro and I both like sweets." Saki answered, smiling, while Hiiro was sitting beside her with a deadpan look.

"And we're both shy." Saki loudly whispered, smirking.

Hiiro turned to Saki in confusion.

"Hiiro we both know you're a bit shy around people." Saki turned to Hiiro and answered.

"Hmph, no I'm not." Hiiro scoffed.

"Hiiro don't lie, you can't talk to people easily." Saki replied.

Hiiro closed his eyes and sighed, "To that I say, No Thank You."

Saki looked at Hiiro with a deadpan stare, "…really?"

Sento cleared his throat a little to remove the awkwardness. "Um...thank you Saki and Hiiro for sharing. Who wants to go next?"

The class was silent for a few seconds until the bell ringed.

Sento sighed, "Alright, we'll continue this tomorrow!"

Sento and the class left the room.

The rest of Emu's classes followed the same vain of icebreaker activities as the rest. To Emu, the day was going very, very well. He hasn't messed up too badly yet.

But that all changed around the lunch hour.

At that time, Emu was at the cafeteria, just got his food on a tray and was unsure on where to sit.

Emu analyzes the cafeteria tables for a spot available, "Looks like all the seats are taken."

He then notices his two new friends, Asuna and Kiriya sitting at a table to his far right.

Kiriya waved at Emu, "Yo, Hojo we're over here!"

Emu headed to the table and sat down next to Asuna.

Kiriya and Asuna greeted Emu and they started to talk about their day, "So, Emu, how was your classes?" Kiriya asked.

"They actually went pretty well, I didn't make a mess of things at all!" Emu exclaimed.

"And I see you made friends with one of the hottest girls in school!" Kiriya smirked.

Emu blushed hard and Asuna made an angry stare at Kiriya, "While I appreciate the compliment Kiriya, I don't feel comfortable with that statement!"

Kiriya just chuckled, "Hey hey, it was the school's words, not mine!"

Emu then suddenly heard a voice behind him, "YO EMU I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU DUDE!" Parad came in and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Parad! How was your classes?" Emu asked.

"They were fine, but they were a little boring for my tastes. I wished you were there Emu, so we could have some fun!" Parad hugged Emu by the neck.

"Um...Parad...your idea of fun is graffiti all over the whiteboard…" Emu meekly told him.

"Yeah, yeah, say who are these guys? You make friends dude? Oh I'm so proud of you! I thought you would be alone forever!" Parad cheered at the sight.

"Those are some encouraging words Parad…" Emu made a deadpan stare at Parad.

Kiriya looked at Emu and Parad, a bit confused, "Uh, hey Emu this a friend of yours?

"Oh Parad? He's my younger brother. He's considered the 'troublemaker' at home." Emu explained.

"You forgot to mention handsome Emu." Parad added.

Emu sighed as Parad noticed Asuna at the table, he then grew a devilish smile.

"Say Emu, isn't that the girl you bumped into this morning?" Parad asked, smirking.

Emu stuttered, "Well-I-um...yes…"

Parad's Devilish smile grew larger, "Emu do you remember what I told you what happens in those kind of situations?"

Emu's face turned red, "Uhhhhhhh…"

"Well? Do you remember?" Parad asked further.

"Well just in case you forgot, I'll tell you again."-" Emu closed Parad's mouth before he answer.

Asuna tilted her head, "Uh, Emu what was he going to say?"

"Nothing! He was going to say nothing! Don't worry about it!" Emu quickly responded, shrugging off the question.

Parad removed Emu's hand covering his mouth, "Bro don't do that to me and let me finish! Anyway what I was going to say was-" Emu covered Parad's mouth once more.

Parad removed emu's hand from his mouth again, "Stop that!" He pushed Emu in anger, causing him to fall back and push someone into his lunch tray of mash potatoes, his face getting covered in them.

Emu turned around to see the man he pushed by accident. It was Taiga.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry Taiga-" Taiga stood up and grabbed Emu by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing pushing me into my food?" Taiga asked, obviously ready to punch someone.

Emu then heard an imitation of his voice, "Showing how much of a idiot you are!"

Emu looked to see it was Kiriya who was speaking in his place, not to taiga's knowledge.

"Listen bud, why don't you go move along before we do things we might regret?" Kiriya told Taiga, continuing to imitate Emu's voice.

Taiga was getting extremely angry at Emu, looking about ready to beat him up and leave him for dead, "Listen Kid, I've done a lot of bad things in the past, and I don't regret any of them at all. So if you wanna be on the list of those bad things, then be my guest."

Emu looked at Kiriya and shook his head to give him the signal to stop, but Kiriya did not catch on, "Alright bub, then how about we meet after school and have a good ol fashion brawl?"

At that point Emu's soul has left his body and his entire body was left pale.

Taiga let's go of Emu's collar and walks away, grabbing a bunch of napkins along the way to wipe his face.

Asuna, Kiriya and Parad ran over to Emu to see if he was okay, "Emu, Emu! Are you okay bro?!" Parad was shaking him to snap him out of his shock.

The shaking seemed to have no effect, "Hmmm...Asuna, slap Emu!" Parad commanded.

"Why me?!" Asuna asked.

"Cause I hear a woman's slap is more effective." Parad replied, smirking.

Asuna looked at Parad in annoyance, "Oh that's a lot of-oh whatever!" She proceeded to wind up her hand and slapped Emu as hard as she could.

The slap knocked Emu to the ground and forced him to regain his senses, "GAH WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Bro you just had a close encounter with Death for a second there!" Parad explained, looking at Emu to make sure he's okay.

"Wait what?" Emu was still confused.

"Eh? You don't remember? I set you up with a fight with Taiga Emu!" Kiriya said, smiling.

"Wait I have to fight Taiga!? As in the tough delinquent I saw earlier!? As in the guy who looks like a Tiger ready to pounce his prey!?" Emu asked, scared for his life.

"Emu I'm so sorry I got you into this mess!" Parad apologized, bowing for forgiveness.

"Bro...it's fine, it's not your fault...I can just easily talk out of the fight and-" Kiriya, Parad and Asuna looked worried at the lack of Emu's knowledge.

"Um...Emu, Taiga isn't the type of guy who will talk out of a fight…" Asuna explained.

"Yeah, it's either you in the hospital, or him" Kiriya added. "And I'm not liking your chances dude."

Emu gulped, "S-so...your saying I can't get out of this?"

The Three of them Nodded at Emu's Question.

"...Oh." Emu immediately fainted at the realization.

"EMU!" The Three of them all yelled, as Emu hit the ground, unconscious.

END. 

NEXT LESSON:

Parad: Hey everyone! Your handsome devil Parad here! Looks like next time Emu's going to get into a fight with Taiga! Oh god, what will be the result!?

Taiga: Obviously I'll be the winner.

Parad shut up Tiger man I'm trying to build suspense,

Emu: Can't we talk this out?! 

Taiga: Are you trying to run away from a fight, coward?!

Emu: We don't have to resort to that!

Parad: Save your energy you two!

Next time: BANG! That delinquent is fighting!

Graphite: Is it time for my appearance?

Parad: Wait a bit best Buddy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Days at Genm High

Chapter 3

"BANG! That delinquent is coming!"

"It's time to clear this game without ever pressing continue!" The pink Haired Warrior pulled out a White, Pink and Green Color Hammer with Two buttons, he began to hit Salty with it.  
Just as the warrior was about to deal the finishing blow, a large energy shot hits him, blowing him back and a meter on his chest beeps and drops to zero. As he fades into pixels, he sees the person who shot him, The man, was Hanaya Taiga

As the pink warrior's soul ascends to the great Kouta in the sky, he sees his 3 companions congratulating Taiga.

"Wow you're cool Bro! Play with me!" said Parad in great excitement. 

"Ey you're not bad kid, wanna be my new best friend?" Kiriya pointed a finger gun at him.

"Guys! I'm right here!" Emu cried out as he ascended closer to the heavens, but no one heard him.

Asuna blushed. "Taiga….you were so cool when you beat that monster. I was wondering if….you'd go out with me." She looked at him deeply in love.

Taiga removes his gashat and closes the driver, reverting him back to his civilian clothing. He grinned at Asuna and leaned to her face.

"Wait no Asuna! Don't do it no! GUYS I'M UP HERE PLEASE LOOK!" As Emu cried out to them Taiga's lips moved closer and closer to her's. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Emu sat up wide awake, sweating from his nightmare. He looked around and realized he is in a different area. He was on a hospital bed behind a curtain in the nurse's office. Parad was sleeping on a chair by his side.

A woman in black and stockings opened curtains and smiled at Emu. "Greetings I'm the school nurse, Medic. You've had quite a faint today."

Emu couldn't help but feel comforted by her smile. But then his smile faded away. He remembered what he had to do later today…..a fight with Taiga.

Medic gestured something to come here behind her. "Come on you two he's alright."

Soon Asuna and Kiriya appeared behind her, both had a very worried face. "Emu, are you alright? You had a pretty bad faint."

Asuna asked worryingly.

"Yeah. You looked so pale I thought you were gonna puke. And if you did don't do it on me." Asuna elbowed him a bit. "Ow."

"Anyways we carried you to the nurse. You've out for an hour. It's nearly the end of the day." Asuna explained.

"Oh…" Emu sighed but then realized what that meant.

"...I'm gonna have to fight Taiga after school…"

Kiriya rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah….looks like we didn't have to remind you."

Emu places his head onto his hands, he didn't know what to do now. He was going to fight Taiga, a guy who was so much tougher than him.

"Emu? Are you alright?" Asuna put her hand on his shoulder.

Emu blushed lightly at the sight of Asuna touching his shoulder, "y-yeah I'm fine…"

Asuna moved closer to emu, checking his forehead, "You sure? I mean you fainted earlier, so I got worried."

Emu blushed even harder now. He tried to find the right words to try and comfort her. "It's….alright Asuna, I'm feeling better now that you guys are here."

Asuna smiled,"Thank you Emu." Her face soon shifted into a worried face again. "What are we gonna do with…..Taiga though?"

"Well...Parad said he had it covered...but I don't trust that guy...he's...off to say the least…" Kiriya commented.

Emu soon immersed himself into his thoughts once more, what exactly will he do? Taiga was tough and Parad seemed to have a plan of his own. To him this felt like it was gonna end badly either way.

"...I feel like we should come up with a plan of our own…" Emu told the two, still deep in his thoughts..

"Well...what exactly can we do?" Kiriya asked, sitting on a chair backwards.

"Hmmm...couldn't we ask the principal to stop this?" Asuna asked, pondering on why they haven't done so sooner.

"Um have you seen the principal this morning? Dude sent a student to be a janitor because he called him a weeb. What do you think might happen to Emu here if we told him he was gonna be in a fight?" Kiriya told her.

"Hmmm…" Asuna imagined Emu chained up in a jail cell, making her slightly scared...and just a tiny bit aroused in the back of her mind, "...I see your point…"

"Maybe…..I should try…..talking this out with Taiga…" Emu blurted out, making Kiriya stare at him with a look of disbelief.

"Dude I think you hit your head harder than I thought l. You want to talk it out….with Taiga." Kiriya commented on this idea.

"Guys….look I'm not the bravest….nor the strongest guy around...so I really don't want to fight Taiga…" Emu admitted. He knew this was only way he could actually do anything.

"Uhh, Emu, I know you're not the greatest at fighting from what I know of you but...you DO know who Taiga is right?" Kiriya asked, making a concerned stare at Emu.

"He's right Emu, Taiga is a delinquent who was held back a year after an incident. He's been a bully to everyone ever since, even teachers are scared of him." Asuna began to explain, and with that Emu's eyes shortened as a chill fell down his spine.

"W-well, he's never hurt a-anyone...right?" Emu frighteningly asked.

Kiriya said something while coughing into his fist, "Cough 5 people cough."

Emu, hearing that cough, only became more frightened, "F-F-F-F-FIVE PEOPLE?!"

Asuna elbowed Kiriya in the gut cause he made Emu worry even more "Kiriya!"

Kiriya looked at Asuna, "What? The number isn't that bad! The most they got was a few scuffs and bloody noses."

By this point Emu's face would be completely white because he didn't like the idea of blood rushing from his nose. But he he looked relatively fine. "I guess it's not all that bad…" Asuna thought about it.

"But seriously…..is talking to Taiga really the way to go? To stop the fight?" Emu asked, once he regained his senses.

"Ummmmm...if you can get him to listen…" Kiriya Answered. "If it doesn't turn out well….I'll be sure to drag you out of there myself." He then said quietly to himself, "Hopefully before Taiga knocks you out unconscious…."

Emu took a huge gulp and nodded, "Thanks Kiriya…"

Asuna looked at the clock. "Guys….it's nearly time…."

Emu sighed and got up, "Well...here goes nothing…" He marched to the door.

Asuna and Kiriya followed suit, Asuna took a med kit along with them. "I'm borrowing this just in case." She told Medic as they exited out the door.

"Alright then, good luck." Medic bowed and walked back to her seat.

Emu walked over to the back of the school, where Taiga was waiting for him, he was standing in a caged area, where students were looking at them from all corners, anticipating this fight, some of them with a big smile on their face, the entire atmosphere of the area made it hard to breathe for Emu.

" _This is bad….this is really bad..."_ Emu thought, as he entered the caged area.

"Good luck man…" Kiriya leaned on a wall and watched the event that will take place.

Asuna held the the med kit in hand and looked very worried for Emu. "Where on Earth did they get the metal cage?" Asuna asked hoping for an answer.

One of the students turned to Asuna, "Oh, well this is actually a place where Taiga bribed the principal to allow him to beat people up in. Just as so long no one mentions this, or else they end up like the Kusaka kid…"

Asuna gulped "This school's principal sure is something…." She soon focused on the fight, praying that Emu turns up okay.

Emu walked up to Taiga, taking a deep breath on the way, "Alright, Taiga, before we fight, there's something I want to ask you-"

Before Emu could Finish, Taiga interrupted him, "If you want to grab a weapon there's plenty in the back, pick one of your choosing."

"W-W-W-Weapon?" Emu slowly turned his head around to see a small weapon rack.

"Yeah, something to defend yourself with, I'll be fighting bare handed though." Taiga Explained.

Emu hesitated to pick a weapon, he felt it was slightly unfair that Taiga would be fighting barehanded. But he did need something to protect him just in case.

He picked up a small pink hammer, it seemed like it could do some damage but it didn't seem deadly, at most it could give Taiga a black eye.

"So, you ready?" Taiga prepared a fighting stance.

Emu looked at Taiga and then took a deep breath,"Well...actually Taiga...I need to ask you something."

Taiga simply sighed, "What is it now?"

"Could we...call off the fight?" Emu asked.

The crowd fell silent from Emu's request. , as they all stared at Emu in a mix of confusion, disappointment and anger.

Taiga simply stared at Emu and uttered the following words, "...What?"

Emu remained nervous but focused, "Look….I apologize for ruining your lunch it was my entirely fault. I didn't want to fight you at all, can we settle this matter by talking it out?"

Taiga smiled and moved over to Emu, "Sure-" And then he punched Emu right across the face.

And with that punch, the crowd roared into excitement. Emu was knocked down to the floor, rubbing his punched face. "W-W-W-Wait a minute!" Taiga then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to roll across the arena's floor.

The crowd gasped, oohed and ahhed and winced as Emu continued to get beaten down by Taiga.

Emu attempted to try and escape the arena ...only to find it was locked. "Guys! Guys!" Emu called out for Poppy and Kiriya. They rushed over to his plees.

On the door they see a small lock on it, preventing the fighters from escaping, "WE GOTTA GET THIS LOCK OFF!" Kiriya yelled.

Taiga pulled Emu by the collar and threw him into the caged wall, "Hey, don't even think about running away."

Asuna looked around for a way to open it, "WHERE'S THE KEY?" Asuna yelled too.

Kiriya looked around, then he had a stroke of genius. He grabbed the med kit Asuna was holding and busted it against the lock. He hit it against the lock multiple times and finally, the lock broke.

"Ta-da!" Kiriya pulled the the med kit in Asuna 's view, but she just pulled the door wide open, "LET"S FIRST GET IN AND SAVE EMU-" Suddenly a blur moves past the two and into the caged area.

Asuna and Kiriya looked confused as the blur moved past them, "H-huh?" Asuna said, looking around for the blur.

A student, looked to be a second year was both handsome and tough looking. His hair was messed up in a stylish way. On his left arm was a leather arm guard, walked into the arena and looked at both Emu and Taiga, "Oh look...it's the drop out beating up another, helpless kid…typical."

A smaller kid appeared behind him, it was Parad. "Emu! I'm here bro! I brought the help I talked about!" He indicated to the second year student. dent in front of him.

Emu stared at the student, a bit intimidated by him, "W-W-What's his name?" He asked.

"His name is Pencil I think?" Parad said blanking on his new friend's name.

The student simply sighed and looked at Parad, "My name is Graphite…"

"That sounds...really stupid." Parad replied with gleeful smile.

Graphite stood there, silent and stared at Parad, "...it's a family name…" He then loosened his tie and tossed it aside. "It's been awhile since we last brawled Taiga…."

Taiga tossed Emu aside and focused his attention on Graphite. He cracked his knuckles and grinned "I hate seeing that smug face of yours….let me just wipe the floor with it."

Graphite and Taiga rushed at each other, the thrill of battle in their eyes and they exchanged blows. 

Using this newfound distraction, Parad grabs Emu and attempts to run away with him, "Come on bro we gotta go!"

Emu still badly hurt limped as Parad pulled him away. "Wait Parad….not so fast….ow...my everything…."

"Look man, it's better then you get a few more injuries from running away then getting a lot of injuries from Taiga!" Parad responded.

Asuna and Kiriya helped Parad pull Emu out of the arena. Asuna took out the majority of the contents in the med kit and using them to help the injured Emu, all while the students around them are booing.

Kiriya yelled at the students, "Ladies and gentlemen! We're sad to announce that this kid ain't fit enough to continue, but hey we got Graphite now! It'll be one hell of a brawl between the Taiga the Tiger and Graphite, the Dragon Warrior!"

Because of Kiriya's announcement, the crowd soon shifted their main focus on the two brawlers, Taiga and Graphite, leaving the others to take care of Emu.

Taiga and Graphite exchanged blow for blow in a bare knuckle fight. "Give it up Taiga….I've always been the better student and fighter!" Graphite exclaimed, attempting to distract Taiga so he can hit him in the chest.

Taiga blocked the hit by putting his two arms together and counters with a powerful right hook to Graphite's face. "Shut up….you took everything from me you bastard…"

Graphite simply sighed, "No no Taiga, what happened that day, was nothing more your own fault."

With those words, Taiga became enraged, as if some kind of fuse set him off, he charged at Graphite and threw rapid punches in blind anger.

Graphite simply dodged them then grabbed one of Taiga's fist, pulling him in and kneeing him in the gut.

"And your letting your emotions get the best of you, just like before." Graphite shook his head in disappointment.

As Taiga and Graphite fought, Kiriya, Asuna and Parad finally patched up Emu, but at the time he was slowly losing consciousness.

"Bro stay with us! You can't go to the great fruit God in the sky! Bro!" Parad shook him as he tried to wake Emu back up.

"Parad wait it's not working!" Asuna grabbed his shoulder and stopped his shaking of Emu. "You'll make things worse if you shake him like that."

Kiriya looked around to see if there was something of use. He then bent down and placed his ear on Emu's chest and made a small little smirk. "Guys I don't hear Emu's heart beating….."

Asuna and Parad looked at Kiriya with faces of horror. "EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Kiriya crossed his arms. "Don't worry I've been studying stuff like this case of emergencies." _And mostly for the chance to do it on a girl to save her life._ "Someone needs to perform CPR on him. I can guide one of you to the process. I'm not doing cause well I just met the guy so giving him mouth to mouth seems a bit iffy to me."

Parad looked at Asuna. "Hey I love my bro but not enough to kiss him on his mouth."

"CPR is not kissin- you know what nevermind I'll do it. Kiriya just tell me what to do."

Kiriya began to explain, "Alright first you put both of your hands on his chest and continuously push him, if that doesn't work, _then_ you kiss him!" He smirked.

Asuna rolled her eyes, "Got it."

Asuna began to push Emu's chest repeatedly, but to no avail.

"Welp, looks like there's no other choice, you gotta kiss him." Kiriya concluded, making asuna blush.

 _This isn't a first kiss right? This is just to save Emu's life and that's all. It's not a first kiss it's not a first kiss._ She repeated the phrase several times in her head.

Asuna lowered her head near emu, moving her lips to his ever so gently, until they collided, becoming a kiss and allowing asuna to blow some air into him.

"I told ya that CPR meant kissing!" Parad pointed out.

After several chest pumps and mouth to mouths, Asuna placed her head to Emu's chest. When she did she heard his heart beating once more. "I did it! Emu's heart is beating again!"

Parad pointed at her. "And you kissed my bro! You actually like him!" He began to laugh uncontrollably and ended up on his back still laughing.

"No I didn't kiss him!" Asuna blushed until her face was as red as a tomato. "I was giving him mouth to mouth to save his life!"

"More like lips to lips!" Parad held his sides from too much laughter but he couldn't stop.

"Shut up! Kiriya Parad don't tell anyone about this please! Not even Emu!" Asuna pleaded to them.

Kiriya gave her a thumbs up. "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone this." _And I won't tell that Emu was breathing this whole time. Those two lovebirds needed a little push to get this started._ He smiled by this thought.

"Now, let's get Emu to the nurses office!" Asuna commanded.

The two nod and carry emu to the nurses office. Meanwhile at the arena, Taiga and Graphite were still going at it. Both were battered and bruised, but both of them stood their ground.

The crowd continued roared in excitement, waiting for one of them to finish the other off.

"Had...enough yet?" Taiga asked Graphite, whilst panting.

"Not at all…" Graphite smiled.

"Then let's do it...one last blow to finish each other off!" Taiga Roared.

Graphite's smile grew larger, "I like the sound of that!" The two prepared a stance and ran at each other, attempting to punch each other in the face!

The crowd roared in anticipation, dying to see who would win.

When Graphite and Taiga were close enough together, they lunged their fists at each other as fast as they could, making both of them get punched in the face and knock out.

The crowd suddenly lost all of their when they realized it was a tie. "Awwwwwwww!"

Everyone in the stands soon got up and walked out of the arena, with a mix of satisfaction and dissatisfaction coming out of them.

"You saw how they changed blows like that? That was awesome!" One student told another.

"But that end was so anticlimactic! It ended in a tie, that's boring!" The other person exclaimed his complaint.

Meanwhile back in the ring, both Taiga and Graphite lay on the ground staring at ceiling. Graphite smiled a little "Heh just like old times eh dropout?"

Taiga spat out a little bit of blood as he sat up. "I still hate you goddamn face…..but it sure felt good to punch you face again."

Taiga crawled out of the ring with an angry look on his face, all while Graphite watched him.

"And even now...he's still acting like an idiot…" Graphite sighed and layed back down on the ground.

At the entrance of the arena, two figures stand there. "Graphite!" A woman voice called out.

Graphite turned his head to see who called him "Oh no…." The two figures at the entrance were none other then Hiiro and Saki. Both waiting for Graphite.

 _How could you do this to me life?_ Graphite thought, closing his eyes and laying back on the ground ready for the scolding he was about to get.

NEXT LESSON:

Kiriya: hey everyone! Your handsomely devilish friend Kiriya here! Next episode is gonna star me and my buddy Emu!

Emu: Eh? What are we gonna do?

Kiriya: That's obvious my friend, we're gonna enter a race to the death!

Emu: Wait, to the death?!

Kiriya: Stay tuned folks!

Emu: Kiriya answer my question what do you mean to the death?!

Kiriya: well, you know how everyone has one life when they begin into this world-

Emu: THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Kiriya: oh, well have you ever heard of gang races? Oh shoot! We're running long for a preview!

EPISODE 4: OPERATION MAD DASH!

Emu: Kiriya!


End file.
